Zinnia
Zinnia is a fan character created by user Neizov and adopted by the user La-cocotua. She is a very friendly, but clumsy and hard headed axolotl. Appearance She is a dark green colored axolotl with six gills with pink frills underneath them. Her abdominal mark is light green just like the membrane on her tail. She also lacks a real nose and instead she has two nostrils and no teeth. She wears a long, pink ribbon on her head and sometimes wears flowers on her wrists, is seen carrying dolls and lollipops on her hands. Biography She was born on a little lake where she was raised by her parents and made many friends, with whom she would play everyday, until she and her parents had to move into Happy Tree Town (as expected). Due to her strange appearance many decided to avoid her, thus making Zinnia fel very lonely and rejected. Because of this she keeps her dolls with her all the time to stop feeling so lonely, also, she would share her dolls with her old friends she had before moving into town. Within time she gave all her dolls a personality of their own and started to play with them; simbolically her dolls became somewhat living beings to her and started organizing tea parties to chat and mingle with her dolls. Personality She is very nice and despite the rejection she had to suffer from others she is very extroverted. Although she tends to be extremely childish and doesn´t like others criticizing her dolls or if someone tells her that fairy tales don´t exist since this will cause Zinnia to act in an aggresive way towards others. Despite her obsession with her dolls she rarely goes out carrying them and instead she goes to pick up flowers or buy lollipops and other types of candy. Due to her being a axolotl and her strange appearance she is a constant victim from other bullies. Relationships Friends * Xinizter: she stood up for her when she was being attacked by a bully. Ever since she considers him one of his few friends. * Susy, the Little Red killer Hood: same as Xinizter. Enemies * Dusty: he once said Zinnia´s dolls were evil and ever since she dislikes him. * Greenish: he is Zinnia´s most common bully; he uses her regenerative abilities to dismember parts of her body such as ehr tail and gills since she will regenerate them again within days. * Bái http://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bái%7CBái: she hates her due to ehr obsession with dolls and her imaginary fantasy world. Trivia * Her deaths involve accidents caused by her own dols, candy or sundries. * Her survival rate is 45%. * She is tortured many times by bullies, but this is not her main cause of deaths. * She is capable to regenerate just like real life axolotls. * Her skin is always wet. Translated by: User:DetoxCyanide. Category:Female Characters Category:Amphibians Category:Axolotl Category:Good characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Shy Character Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Free to Use Category:Adopted Category:La-cocotua characters